(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely sensing visible ray transmittance of a vehicle window. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for remotely sensing visible ray transmittance of a vehicle window that can provide an online traffic safety diagnosis service to a vehicle in which a detailed check is required by remotely sensing and analyzing visible ray transmittance of a window of a driving vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Tinting of a vehicle window has a merit of providing assistance in protecting skin of a human being from sunlight, enhancing air conditioning performance within the vehicle, and preventing broken glass from scattering when a car accident occurs. However, excessive blocking of visible rays by dark tinting may cause a traffic accident and may be used when committing a crime.
As a factor of a traffic accident caused by tinting of a window, an object identification ability of a driver is firstly deteriorated and a front visual field of a following vehicle is secondly blocked. Particularly, it is difficult to recognize an object at the side during the night and to secure a rear visual field through a side mirror and a rear window through tinting compared to daytime, so driving may be performed in a dangerous state.
Accordingly, most countries impose lawful regulations on injudicious tinting of the vehicle windows. For example, the Korean Road Traffic Act regulates that, when visible ray transmittance of a front surface window of a vehicle and a lateral window of a driver's seat is lower than a reference, the vehicle may interrupt traffic safety so should not be driven. Accordingly, enforcement ordinances thereof regulate that a front surface window should have visible ray transmittance of less than 70% and a lateral window of a driver's seat should have a visible ray transmittance of less than 40%.
In order to determine reference suitability of such window tinting, portable equipment that can sense transmittance and reflectivity characteristics in the entire visible ray spectrum or a 550 nm wavelength is used.
A visible ray transmittance and reflectivity measurement device presently available as a product uses a method of directly contacting a vehicle window. When measuring tinting transmittance characteristics of vehicles driving on a road with such a contact type product, much time and cost are consumed and drivers may experience great inconvenience.
Therefore, as one of systems that can detect necessary vehicle characteristics on a road when implementing a next generation traffic system such as an intelligent traffic system, a technical means that remotely senses, analyzes, and stores information on vehicles that deviate or have a high possibility of deviating from a visible ray transmittance regulation of a vehicle window of the Road Traffic Act and that provides an online traffic safety diagnosis service to a vehicle requiring a detailed check is requested.